This invention is directed to a storage device and more particularly a device for storing fenders for a boat when the fenders are not used for protection of a side of a boat.
Fenders for boats have been set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,495 which describes the desirability of protecting a side of a boat when the boat is tied up to some structure. To the extent of describing the use and advantages of a fender, the patent is incorporated herein by references.
Heretofore it has been well known to secure a boat fender to some part of the boat near the place of use and when not in use to just let the fender hang on an inside of the boat for dropping over the side when in use with one end of the fender secured to a line which is secured to a part of the boat.
Fenders have also been kept in wire baskets which hang from rails or in wire baskets which are secured to the deck. Such devices are usually in the way and take up deck space.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a fender hanger which is secured to a safety rail of a boat so that the fender will be out-of-the way from the deck.
Another object is to provide a device for storage of a fender in which the device can be adjusted for fenders of different lengths.
Still another object is to provide a device for storing a fender to a safety rail of a boat so that the fender is secured stationary and out-of-the-way.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become obvious from the drawings and the following description.